One of the most effective and widely used tools are torque applying tools. Torque tools include mechanical, electrical and pneumatic torque tools, such as a torque wrench or a torque screwdriver. The reason torque tools are so effective and widely used is because they provide a means by which a threaded fastener can be tightened to a pre-determined value of tension. Previously, most torque tools utilized a mechanical design, with spring tension used to determine the amount of torque applied. As technology has improved, there are now torque tools that utilize electronic means for measuring the amount of torque applied by the torque wrench or torque screwdriver.
Regardless of which type of torque tool is utilized, they all must be calibrated at regular intervals to insure they are functioning effectively and accurately. The procedure for calibrating a torque tool typically requires that the tool be sent to a facility that specializes in torque tool calibration. The owner of the torque tool is usually required to pay for the shipping of the tool or tools both ways. Once the torque tool or tools arrive at the facility, they are calibrated and then shipped back to the owner. The time that is required to calibrate the torque tool can significantly vary, depending on the size and capabilities of the calibration facility, and the number of torque tools that are in line to be calibrated.
Obviously, any company or business that relies on torque tools must have a contingency plan in the event that their torque tools which are being calibrated might be unavailable for an extended period of time.
The solution to the problems associated with sending torque tools to a calibration facility is for the owner(s) of the torque tools to perform the calibration themselves. In the past, the equipment necessary to perform the calibration of torque applying tools was relatively expensive and required training to operate. Therefore, it was more economical for the owner of a small number of torque tools to send them to a facility for calibration.
The instant invention provides an effective, reliable and accurate means by which a person can quickly and easily calibrate torque tools. While it is necessary to learn to operate the instant invention, the learning process is significantly easier than previous torque tool testers. The benefits to an owner calibrating his/her torque tool or tools are substantial and include monetary savings, time saving and the security of maintaining the torque tool or tools on-site at all times.
A search of the prior art patents and industry literature did not disclose any electronic torque-tool testers that read on the claims of the instant invention.